When the Ocean Goes Silent
by sister mismagius
Summary: Sometimes you needed to Breathe, even if it is hard.


**_A/N; Hey guys! This isn't a Ninjago FanFiction but a Percy Jackson fanfic! This has multiple chapters so it is not a one shot nor a two shot. Keep in mind this is VERY triggering, main character is Percy. Swearing will be appearing in this FanFiction so be on the alert. This mentions PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), But not depression, well at least not in this book. I ALSO DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR THE COVER! Enjoy this little Drabble! If you want you can check out my Wattpad, Quotev, and Archive, it is all in my profile! Enjoy have a great day!_**

 **When the Ocean Goes Silent, Chapter 1**

 _'Breathe, I need to breathe. This is fake, this isn't real. Nothing is real. I need to breathe, I need to wake up. I need to- I need to.'_

 _'I need to breathe..'_

 _Black, everything was black, but the waves before him. He saw how they crashed against the shore, slowly rising. He was only a kid at the time, he didn't know he was a demigod, he didn't know he was the Son Of Poseidon, he didn't know anything._

 _Percy didn't like getting picked on, he didn't like being made fun of for his ADHD and Dyselxia. He hated having two disabilities. They effected him more then ever. He couldn't read English right, and would stutter reading it. He had to see a school tutor always after school on Tuesdays, Wensdays, and Thursdays._

 _But, that wasn't all. He had an abusive step-dad, names Gabe, well Percy called him 'smelly' Gabe. Percy didn't like Gabe, his mother Sally, didn't either. Who would, though? He would get drunk, be abusive, sleep, play poker with his drunk buddies. It was annoying._

 _Through everything Percy had one friend, Grover Underwood. Grover would stick up for him when he was there, which he was mostly but sometimes he couldn't help. Percy would get bullied, which in all honesty no one likes. Percy being vulnerable would come home crying since he was younger just to be beat up by Gabe if his mother wasn't there to interfere._

 _The process kept going on, and going on, until one day Percy was the beach and his bullies found him there, the leader Al, died that day. He smacked Percy, and Percy yelled holding his head and in a blink Al was swept away from the shore by a violent, sudden wave._

 _Ever since that day, he has been having bad nightmares, they were so bad, Percy couldn't tell was was even real or fake. He would scream until someone would wake him up, and then Sally decided to take him to therapy, where they told him Percy had PTSD. Sally, was truly devastated and that was just the beginning, and ever since that day he had to take his pills, his sleeping pills so he could **actually** sleep. But, sometimes they don't help, and sometimes they never will._

Percy shot up from his bed in his cabin. Percy shook as a bolt of sweat ran down his forehead. Percy took his hand and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and somewhat drenched hair with his hand, as he let out a cough.

Percy looked over to the clock on the nightstand, it read 12:23, Percy clicked his tongue. The male got out of bed quietly as he sling his shirt off his shoulders and put a Camp Half Blood shirt on. He opened his bottom drawer and took out his black pants. He put his black pants as he walked out of his cabin.

Percy felt the midnight breeze, it blew the strands of hair out of his face. Tiny goosebumps appeared on his arm as walked closer to the ocean. He sat down on the sand his feet bare. He put his feet in the water as he closed his eyes.

Nightmares, they haunted his sleep, so he indeed couldn't sleep. Percy ran out of sleeping pills awhile ago, he never bothered to get more from his doctor either, he was to tired to get up and go, plus he was busy at camp. Percy couldn't abandoned them, he didn't want to leave not even for one second, that may sound possessive but actually he was scared of losing his friends and wanted to keep them at arms length.

Percy's hand dangled from his lap, his fingertips barely touching the water. He didn't notice how the Ocean has calmed, it usually was always wild like Percy's personality but lately Percy was blank, not depressed just tired. Sleep deprived, he really didn't crack up jokes like he used too, it was kind of hard for him with his current situation at hand. If you looked at his perspective you would understand but people didn't because they were selfish, but Percy didn't care. He was to tired to actually care.

Maybe, some people weren't selfish but to Percy there was no faces that didn't have a mocking smile. Everyday he would look blankly at the people but he would here them all laugh and laugh, but all he saw was black shadows with white eyes and mockering smiles. Because, he can no longer see color, because he is to tired to believe anymore.

Percy felt himself close his eyes as he opened them but it wasn't dark anymore it was he crack of dawn. Percy rubbed he groaned. His hair was sticking up in some places but Percy really didn't care. The boy dragged himself to his room as he threw himself onto his bed.

Percy wanted to sleep, that's everything that he planned everyday, but no he couldn't because he is everyone's hero and heroes always have to be there! Percy threw his clothes on, as he went outside. Dark bags were under his eyes, since he was tan they weren't that noticeable.

Percy stumbled foreward when he felt somebody push him but he saw it was Rachel and he didn't care.

"Hey, Perce! Why so down?"

Rachel's voice echoed and Percy's mind but the only thing Percy did was crack out a smile.

"Oh, I am not sad! Just tired, didn't get any sleep!"

Rachel frowned as Reyna came along and also did. Annabeth put an arm around Percy. She picked him on the cheek before she smiled.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy smiled at her as he crossed his arms with a small pout.

"Hello, Wise Girl. My Architect," Annabeth smiled at Percy. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Lovebirds much?"

Annabeth gave Reyna a playful glare.

"Sure, like you are even better."

Reyna blushed as she crossed her arms, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So, anyway! We going out with the plans?"

The three looked to Percy, but the boy seemed to be spaced out in a different world, Annabeth shook him a bit.

"Hey, Seaween Brain, you sure you are alright?"

Percy nodded at Annabeth as he coughed.

"Peachy, can you repeat, please? Sorry."

Rachel nodded. "We wanted to know if you are still going out with are plans.."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? When there is a chance to start mayhem with you guys, I take it."

Rachel smirked as she fist bumped Percy.

"Hey guys, have you seen Nico? I needed to talk to him." Percy questioned as he let out a cough.

They shook their heads, signalling a 'no.

Percy nodded, "Hey, I'll be right back, I forgot something." Percy said as he got up. He felt eyes drilling holes in the back of his head but he didn't turn around once, he kept walking to his cabin, he collapsed on his bed for a second and groaned. They can wait right? At least for a second, and then he closed his eyes.


End file.
